The present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus and an information display apparatus, and more particularly to information presentation apparatus and display apparatus suitable for use in a system having a large screen display apparatus and a small screen display apparatus.
Recently, the information presentation using a display apparatus with a large display screen (including a mimic display apparatus) has been practiced or planned in the operation control in a power generation plant or a chemical plant, , the information presentation in a financial organization or a securities organization, and the presentation in a conference. It has been desired to be able to remotely designate information to be displayed on a large screen display apparatus and provide information to the designated object to be displayed.
As technologies to cope with such a demand, a pointing device apparatus and an input method disclosed in JP-A-3-179517 and a presentation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-4-37922 have been proposed.
In JP-A-3-179517, an infrared ray projector is used to remotely point a display screen of a large screen display apparatus, the pointing point is detected based on an output signal from a monitor camera which monitors the display screen, and a marker indicating the pointing of that point is displayed on the large screen display apparatus. Further, an entered command is executed by using separately provided command execution means for the pointed object to be displayed.
In JP-A-4-37922, a desired area on an image projected on a screen or wall is pointed by a pointing bar with a light emitter, the pointing area is detected based on an output signal of a video camera which monitors the screen and the image information is changed.
JP-A-4-123122 discloses an input apparatus having a sensor, an electronic equipment and a display device. In this input apparatus, as shown in 4, a piano keyboard, for example, is displayed on the display device by using a floppy disk which stores game software. A user who wants to play a piano attaches a pointer on each of his/her fingers and moves his/her fingers in accordance with the key positions. Each pointer outputs a light of different wavelength. The sensor senses each of the light emitting positions of the lights of different wavelengths and displays it as a cursor on the display screen of the display device. The cursor is displayed on the keyboard as the finger of the player moves so that a sound corresponding to the key is generated. Such processing is effected by a computer. For example, when three fingers are moved to display cursors simultaneously at keys do, mi and so, harmonic sound of do, mi and so is generated.
In the techniques disclosed in JP-A-3-17951 and JP-A-4-37922, a single pointer (infrared ray projector or pointing bar) is used. When a plurality of such pointers are used, it is not possible to identify which pointer points which area on the display screen. Accordingly, it is not possible to use a plurality of pointers to cause the pointing area or object to discriminately execute the command.
JP-A-4-123122 solves the above problem by using a plurality of pointers which output different pointing signals (different wavelengths). Namely, a pointer which points a key is detected by detecting the wavelength of the light. A sound of the key pointed by the discriminated pointer is outputted. However, since the light outputted from the pointer is directly detected, the key pointed by the pointer cannot be precisely designated by the keyboard displayed on the display device. As a result, the information requested by the pointing by the pointer cannot be precisely provided in a simple manner.